Shattered Memories
by Atlas Ultima
Summary: All I remember is my name... Atlas... why is my name the only memory I have? I don't know, but I will find the rest, and find out why my memory is gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my friends! A new story has come to my mind while I was playing Kingdom Hearts 1.5 remix. I've decided to make a actual KH story, a journey to find my memories, and I'm doing this based off of my recent playthrough of the remix. So, let's get started!**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

A teenage boy is floating in what appears to be an endless void of darkness with no source of light. The boy has short brown hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin, wearing a dark blue sleeveless hoodie over a black elbow sleeved shirt, sliver fingerless gloves, dark red pants with a fiery blue belt, midnight blue sneakers, a one shoulder strap slingbag with the Sly Cooper logo on it, and a black necklace with a small gold chakram. His name is Atlas... however, he can't remember anything, that is if he has any memory of them. As to how he got there, that remains a mystery. He then lands on his feet and opened his eyes, seeing that he's standing on a dark floor. He took one step and suddenly, the floor lit up and doves flew off, revealing a enormous, illuminated stained glass pillar. He watched as the doves flew away.

**Intro level : Dive to the Heart**

Atlas walked a few steps before an unknown voice started to speak from the darkness, "So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

He walked forward to the center as suddenly a pillar to his left rose and a shield appears, along with the voice. "Power sleeps within you."

Another pillar appears to his right and a magic rod appears, "If you give it form..."

Then, a third pillar appears in front of him along with a sword, "It will give you strength."

"Choose well." He then looks at each one of the three, having a stone tablet in front of each pillar.

He then walks over to the shield and reads it, "The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."

He then walks over to the rod and reads it, "The power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."

He then finally walks over to the sword and reads it, "The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."

He thought about it and decides to take the shield. The voice comes back, "Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

He thinks some more before deciding to give up the staff. "You've chosen the power of the guardian and you've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"

He answered, "Yes."

Suddenly, the pillars collapsed and the glass pillar shattered, making him fall. He fell until he arrived at another pillar that was lit a bit darker. Once he landed on his feet there, a light appeared in his hand. However instead of one of the three weapons from earlier, it was a blade in the shape of a key. He was holding it backwards as the voice appeared once again, "You've gained the power to fight."

He then swung it a couple of times, "All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

Suddenly, a couple of small shadow creatures appeared. He swung, damaging three and swung a second time and a third time, defeating two of them. The rest disappeared and one more appeared behind him.

"Behind you!" The voice warned.

He then jumps and flips to deliver a down slash, damaging it. Four more then appeared, leading to him delivering a strong spin slash, defeating them. However, one appeared and plunged into the floor, creating a pool of darkness. The darkness spread all over, enveloping him into it. He then opens his eyes again to see that he was laying down on another different pillar. He got up to his feet as he noticed a double door that he can see through. He then walks over and examines it.

"I can't open it..." Atlas thought.

He then turns around to see a small treasure chest a few feet away from him. He walks over to it and opens it, revealing nothing inside. He turns around again to see a large crate in the center. He then took out his weapon and swung at it three times, destroying it and has a tiny chest from inside it. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

**(Obtained: Potion)**

The door then glowed, making it solid. He then pulled, making it open slowly until it was wide open, having a bright light come out of it. He then proceeds to walk forward into it, only to be on a small island with three kids, two boys and one girl.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." The voice said.

He then walks over to the girl. "What's most important to you?" She asked.

**Choice 1: Being number one**

**Choice 2: Friendship**

**Choice 3: My prize possessions**

**Atlas chooses: Choice 2**

"Friendship." Atlas answered.

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

He then walks over to the boy on his left. "What are you so afraid of?"

**Choice 1: Getting old**

**Choice 2: Being different**

**Choice 3: Being indecisive**

**Atlas chooses: Choice 3**

"Being indecisive." Atlas answered.

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"

He then walks over to the last one. "What do you want outta life?"

**Choice 1: To see rare sights**

**Choice 2: To broaden my horizons**

**Choice 3: To be strong**

**Atlas chooses: Choice 2**

"To broaden my horizons." Atlas answered.

"To broaden your horizons, huh?"

Then the voice appeared once again, "You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to broaden your horizons. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."

"Sounds good." Atlas said.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." Then a bright light appeared and Atlas finds himself on another pillar. He walks to the center, only to be surrounded by 9 shadow creatures. They all jumped at him, only for him deliver a strong spin slash again, defeating all of them at once. Then, a circular pool of light appears in front of him. He stands over it, feeling himself healing him. The light from above then moved to the edge and reveals a stairway of colorful tiles leading up to another pillar. He follows the tiles up to the pillar and starts walking into the light.

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." The voice said as the shadow of Atlas started to come out of the ground and becomes a shadow manifestation of him. Atlas turns around and sees the shadow, taking out his weapon and his shadow summoning a shadow form of his weapon.

**(Boss Battle 1: Shadow Atlas)**  
**(Battle theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud - Kingdom Hearts)**

The two then ran at each other and collided blades. Shadow Atlas then started pushing him back until his feet reached the end. Atlas pushed with all his might, slowly but surely pushing Shadow Atlas back. Atlas then deflected him and swung, damaging Shadow Atlas as he got knocked back by the blow. Shadow Atlas landed on his feet and ran at him again. This time, Atlas jumped over his head and swung, only for Shadow Atlas to dodge by sidestepping the attack. Shadow Atlas then swung at him after he landed, damaging Atlas, and followed up with a three hit combo, adding further damage to him.

"Well then, time to finish it." Atlas said to himself as he landed on his feet.

He then ran at him and faked a swing, causing Shadow Atlas to flinch and spins around to add more power to his follow up swing, heavily damaging his shadow and finishes it with a spin slash, causing the shadow to disappear.

**(End music)**

**(Atlas levels up to: 2)**  
**(Max HP up, Max AP up, Defense up)**

His weapon then disappears as a pool of darkness appears under him, trying to struggle as the voice came back, "-But don't be afraid." The darkness has gotten to his waist as the voice continued," You hold the mightiest weapon of all." His head and shoulders are the only ones visible at this point, "So don't forget-" The darkness has almost completely consumed him as the voice finished, "You are the one who will open the door."

**Finished! So, Atlas has discovered a hidden power within him, however he doesn't know what it could be, as well as defeated his darkness. What will happen next? Don't know, we'll have to see. So, by the time I have posted this, tomorrow is September 8th which will be my birthday! Yeah so, until then, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! It's my birthday today by the time I posted this so, yay! So, what will happen now? Let's find out!**

**Chapter 2 : The End of the World on my Birthday? That sucks!**

Atlas opens his eyes to his alarm clock, only to turn it off with his hand. He turns over in his bed to face the window to be met with one of his pretty friends.

"Ah!" He said as he almost fell out of his bed.

"Morning, birthday boy!" She exclaimed as she hopped into the room.

She had long brown hair, blue eyes and pale sand skin, wearing a white hoodie over a black T-shirt, black jeans, brown steel toed boots, and a black hat with a flat silver bill.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, who are you?" Atlas joked, getting out of bed.

"It's me, Kyla. I'm hurt that you would forget me." She sarcastically said.

"Funny." He said, stretching.

"You had that dream again? The one that makes you think you have no memory?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah. This is like the fourth time it happened. Why?" Atlas questioned.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, we have a birthday to celebrate!" Kyla said, getting excited as she exited his room.

Atlas followed shortly after downstairs, where his other pretty friend Pepper was waiting. She had peach colored skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair at the top and turned blond at the bottom in a side braid that reached her waist, wearing dark blue jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with black claw mark designs on the front, a black cloak, a silver chain star necklace and black lace up boots with a silver buckle.

"Hey, Pep." Atlas said.

"Happy birthday, Atlas!" Pep exclaimed, holding out a present.

Atlas smiled as he took the present, "Thanks. I wonder what it could be."

"Hope you like it."

"Hey, are we gonna wait or are ya gonna make your wish?"

The two looks in the dining room to see Kyla standing next to the table that has 6 cupcakes, 2 of them has the candles, one has 1 and the other had 6.

"All right, what could my wish be?" Atlas wondered out loud as the two walked over to the table.

"Think of one." Kyla said.

Atlas thinks for a moment, "Got it." He then blows both of them out in one breath. The two claps, "Yay!"

Atlas sheepishly rubs the back of his head with a smile, "So, which present are ya gonna open first?"

Atlas then took out Pep's present, "I'll open yours first." He then opens it to see a silver chain necklace with a 4-leaf clover on it.

"It's very nice." Atlas said as he puts it on.

"Thanks." Atlas then looks at it, "I'll wear it as a good luck charm."

"Open mine next!" Kyla exclaimed, holding out her present.

"OK." He said as he took it and opens it, revealing a bracelet with a pumpkin on it.

"Whoa, sweet." Atlas said as he puts it on his left wrist.

"Your welcome." Kyla replied.

"Oh, Aaron has a surprise for ya." Pep said.

"Really? He's not much of a surprise kind of guy." Atlas mentioned.

"It's gonna be something you're gonna like." Kyla said, pushing Atlas to the back door to their little battleground. Aaron was standing a few feet away from the house. He has brown skin and spiky white hair, wearing a black shirt under a long sleeved, ankle length white coat with black lining that is closed at the chest and left to flare out at ragged ends, camouflage pants, and black sneakers.

"Aaron, I like your new look." Atlas said as he walked towards him.

"Thanks." Aaron then tossed a straight sword with a black sheath at him. Atlas caught it and unsheathes it by holding the blue handle that has a black handguard, revealing a stainless steel blade.

"Thanks, man. What's the catch?" Atlas questioned.

Aaron answered that by unsheathing a similar blade, except the colors of the handguard and blade are reversed and it has a red handle.

"Testing my strength. Always on my birthday, might as well have it as a tradition." Atlas said to himself as he puts the sheath on his left hip and held the blade backwards.

**(Boss Battle 2: Aaron Murasaki)**  
**(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor - Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Atlas then ran at him and spun around to add momentum to his first swing, which Aaron blocked. Aaron counters with an upper slash which Atlas jumped back to avoid and jumped at Aaron to deliver a downward slash. However, Aaron sidestepped it and countered it with a fast swing, damaging Atlas.

"Ouch. Let's try that again." He said as he regained his balance from the knockback.

"All right." Aaron taunted.

Atlas then does a three hit combo, hitting Aaron the first two times and him blocking the last one. During this, the sky begins to darken.

"Weird. It ain't supposed to be raining until later today." Kyla said.

"The weather channel ain't always right." Pep pointed out.

"... True." Kyla replied back.

The two continued to trade blow for blow with their swords, colliding each time. The two then collided one last time and got into a power struggle. However high in the sky above them, a dark vortex appeared and started to rip apart the ground around them.

"Weather doesn't do that!" Pep exclaimed.

"Guys, get out of there!" Kyla called out to them.

**(End music)**

Aaron and Atlas look up to see the dark vortex and pushed themselves out of the power struggle. "We got to go!" Atlas said as he sheathed his blade and headed for the house. Aaron followed him as the ground behind him started to get sucked into the vortex. The vortex then started to descend down to them as the ground started to get sucked up faster.

"Oh come on!" Atlas complained as he saw the descending vortex.

Aaron was caught by the ground quickly breaking under him and brought him up with it.

"Aaron!" Kyla yelled.

Aaron looked at the vortex with no fear as he was quickly sucked in.

"Damn it!" Atlas shouted as he was close to the house.

"Too late!" Pep said.

The vortex then came down like a meteor, "Oh, we're doomed." Atlas bluntly said. However, it was the last thing he said as the vortex took the trio and their world along with it.

**Done! So, Aaron is my friend's OC in this and his skin and hair ain't the final cut. Those are guesses because I forgot to ask him that. The outfit of course is his choice. Kyla and Pepper are my two friends and I got two awesome gifts from them, as well as a sword for Atlas to use for now. So, what happened to the four of them? We'll find out next time. So until then, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3 of Shattered Memories, already? Yeah, pretty much. Not much to say, let's start the adventure!**

**Chapter 3 : Dream or Reality?**

Atlas opens his eyes to see a starry sky, holding his head since it hurted a little.

"Ow..." He said as he sat up, letting go of his head.

He then sees a accessory shop, an item shop and others. "Where am I?"

He then got up to his feet, "What... my memories... how come I can only remember my name?" Atlas questioned to himself. He looks around to see himself in the plaza and walks to explore. It was peaceful, some people are there, and some other shops.

"Wow..." He said as he walked around. He then enters the item shop to be met with three small ducks, each one wearing a different color. All three is wearing a sweater and a hat, one is red, one is blue, and one is green.

"Uh, hi." Atlas said as he walked to the counter. The one on the counter is the red one, "I've never seen you before. You must be new to this world."

"Must be. Nothing's familiar to me." Atlas said.

"Well, welcome to Traverse Town." Huey said.

"Thanks. So, this is the item shop?" Atlas asked.

"Yep. This is where you can get potions, ethers, weapons, and more."Dewey said.

"Cool. Can I get some potions and ethers then?" He asked.

"Sure. That would be 600 munny." Huey said.

Atlas checked his pockets, only to find out that he has no money. "Oh... I guess I have no money, sorry."

"Tell ya what, since you're new here, you get them for free." Dewey said.

"Really? Thanks."

**(Atlas obtained: 5 potions and 5 ethers)**

Atlas then left the shop, only to go to the accessory shop. He enters and walked to the counter, "Hello."

"Hello. What can I do you for?" The owner asked.

"Well, what do you have?" Atlas asked.

"Well, let's see... new here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Atlas answered.

"First sale is free for newcomers." He said.

"Sweet. What do you have?"

"Let's see..."

**(Atlas obtained and equipped: Protect Chain)  
(Defense +1)**

"Thanks." He said. He then sees a circular pool of light beside the fireplace. He then stand over it and felt himself be healed and back to full health. He then leaves the shop and walks up the stairs around the shop. He then sees two giant double doors and decides to explore what is behind it. He opens them and goes through, entering the second district.

"Huh. No one is here. Wonder why." Atlas said to himself as he walked around.

Then, some shadow creatures appear and a memory flashed in his head, "I remember, it's the creatures from my dream!" He then took out his sword and held it in a reverse grip, ready for battle. One shadow jumped at him and swipe its claw to attack, only for Atlas to block it and counter it with an upper slash. Two more then sank into the ground and reappeared behind him. He turns around to dodge their attacks and swings to damage them. Three more then appears, wearing helmets and are slightly taller. The remaining shadows along with the helmet creatures surrounded Atlas.

"I wonder when you guys are gonna step it up." Atlas said as he twirled his sword a couple of times.

Suddenly, the creatures turned into shadows and combined together in the center of the district, Atlas jumping down to its level. The shadows then transformed into five parts, a pair of gauntlets, a pair of greaves, and a torso with a helmet for a head.

"Well, OK then." Atlas said as he twirled his sword once and got into his battle stance.

**(Boss Battle 3 : Guard Armor)**

**(Battle theme: Tension Rising - Kingdom Hearts** **2)**

Atlas then ran at the armored monster and swings at its torso, damaging it. The armor fights back by spinning the gauntlets like a cyclone, due to his parts not being connected. Atlas got hit twice before blocking the rest of the attack. After the last one hits his blade, he parries it by delivering a spin slash, dealing fair damage. He then swung at the helmet, dealing little damage. The armor then smacked him off, making him fly. He quickly recovered and landed on his feet, catching his breath and seeing his sword having a dent.

"Better end this quickly." He said to himself.

He then sprinted at the armor, jumping and delivering a downward slash at it. The attack connected, only for the sword to break in two. Atlas landed his feet on the torso and jumped off, landing a few feet away.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Atlas said to himself.

One of the gauntlets launched at him, making him barely dodge the attack. The other gauntlet, however, caught him off guard and grabbed him, clinging him to the wall. Atlas managed to struggle his right arm free, allowing him to stab the gauntlet with his broken blade. It did little to no damage as the armored monster came closer to Atlas. He stabbed it faster, but it was no use. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and next thing the armor knew, he was gone.

**(End music)**

**World ?**  


The bright light appears again, having Atlas reappear rolling out on the ground. He then got up to his feet, "Don't know how, but at least I survived."

"And you are..." Atlas looked to his left to see a man wearing a pointy magician's hat and a blue robe, as well as have a long white beard.

"Atlas, sir." He answered to the man. The man was standing next to a crescent moon shaped window and walked to a throne like chair behind a table in front of Atlas. He sat down and looked at him, "Where did you come from?"

Atlas thinks for a little bit, "I... can't remember, sir."

"I see. I'm Master Yen Sid, the owner of this castle you are currently in." The man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. So, was it you that saved me from that dangerous situation?" Atlas asked.

"Yes. It appears that somehow, when you lost your world, you arrived in a dream world. That I don't know of, but what I do know is that you are capable of handling yourself. But without the keyblade, you can expect to defeat the heartless with great difficulty."

"Keyblade?" Atlas questioned.

"Yes. It's the weapon used by many in the fight between light and darkness."

"I see. And the heartless?"

"Those are the creatures that you fought earlier. They come from the darkness in people's hearts."

"Ah, OK. Say, you think I can wield my own keyblade?"

"... It seems you have potential to wield one. However, in order to master it, you must learn from another keyblade wielder."

"All right. Uh, how do I get my keyblade?"

"The three fairies beyond that door will give you your keyblade." Yen Sid said, pointing to a double door to Atlas's right.

"Thanks." Atlas said as he walked to the double doors. He enters to see the three fairies, one wearing red, another wearing blue, and the last one wearing green.

"Uh excuse me?" He asked, getting their attention.

"Yes, may we help you?" The red one replied.

"Yeah. Master Yen Sid said you three can help me to obtaining my keyblade." Atlas said.

"Indeed, he is correct. We see potential for you to use a keyblade, but first we need to unlock that potential." The green one said.

"How?" Atlas asked as he walked to the middle of the room.

"Like this." Once he stopped, the three then fired a small beam of light at the same time, the beams combining and hits Atlas, releasing a bright light. When the light faded, Atlas checks himself to see nothing changed.

"Nothing's different." He pointed out.

"We have released your potential, you are now able to wield a keyblade." The blue one said.

"Sweet." However, the only weapon he sees is his broken blade. "Uh, where is it?"

"We haven't given it to you, silly." The green one said.

"Take out your handle." The red one said.

He unsheathes the handle from the sheath, "All right."

"Now, together again, dears." The three fires their beams again, this time when they combine, it stops in front of Atlas in a small ball of light. When the light faded, a keychain floated there. It looks like a identity disk attached by a cordlike neon chain.

"Now, attach it to the hilt of the handle." Atlas took the keychain and attached it to the hilt. Suddenly, a light appears and faded a few secs later. Its appearance is black with neon blue accents, connected by two disks.

"It's called the Dual Disc keyblade." The red fairy said.

"Awesome." Atlas said as he twirled it a couple of times.

"We also gave you a special ability with your clothes. You're the second one to have this. Here." The red one then fired a small beam, which then becomes a yellow orb in front of Atlas.

"Take the orb, dear." Atlas then took the orb, which it then fades into his hand.

"Now, watch." Atlas looked confused until he felt an energy boost, followed up with him releasing light from himself. When the light faded, his appearance changed. His hoodie is red with black accents, his pants and belt becomes fiery red and his eyes turn red. He then felt another keyblade in his left hand.

"It seems that you also have the ability to wield two keyblades as well. The one in your left hand is called Darkgnaw." The blue one said as Atlas looked at his clothes and secondary keyblade.

"Double awesome." The green one said. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem..." The red one said, unable to continue her sentence.

"Atlas." He finished. The two keyblades then disappeared and his clothes returned to normal.

"Your welcome, Atlas." The three of them said at the same time.

Atlas nods and exits the room to see Yen Sid back at the crescent moon window. He gestures to Atlas to come over there, which he then went over.

"You obtained your keyblades, I can tell by feeling your energy." Yen Sid said.

"Makes sense, a bright light came out of me a couple of minutes ago." Atlas replied.

"Indeed. You lost your memory when your world was destroyed, am I correct?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things."

"OK then. I'm looking for my friends, but their names escaped me. The only way I know I have friends is the sword, the clover necklace and the pumpkin bracelet. They gave them to me on my birthday, when our world was destroyed."

"I see. You must find your trainer, he has a way to travel through many worlds. I'll send you to where he is, for I do not know what world your friends are in."

"Got it." Then like that, he disappeared in a flash of light.

**Done! So, Atlas faces a boss heartless for the first time, meets Yen Sid and the three fairies (Forgot their names, sorry), and obtained a keyblade, well two to be exact and a drive form. This drive form will be called Power form. **

**Now, a few things to point out:**

**1: The drive forms can be used when he's alone, but only for a short time.**

**2: He will learn the growth abilities from the forms.**

**3: He will have 3 forms in total.**

**And 4: He will obtain different keychains for his keyblades.**

**So, if you're still confused somehow or you have a question, feel free to ask me through a review or PM me. So until next time, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, ****chapter 4 here and ready to be read by all you lovely people! So, let's get started!**

**Chapter 4 : Meeting the Mentor**

Atlas reappeared in a flash of light, landing on his feet this time. He looks around, seeing that he is on an island.

"This is not what I expected." Atlas said to himself.

**(World 1: Destiny Islands)**

He then sees a tree on a little island nearby with a tree that has star shaped fruit. He then sprinted up the wall of the shack and landed on the roof, then went across the bridge to the island with the tree. He then climbed up it, only to see the sunset.

"Whoa, that's nice." He said as he sat down.

However, he didn't notice that an empty suit was slithering towards him until he turned around to see it. It then jumped at him, only for him to barely dodge it.

"All right, let's go!" Atlas said as he summoned his keyblade as three more empty suits showed up.

One then came at him, spinning in the air like paper and swipes at him, only to be blocked and countered by Atlas with an upper slash, sending it flying into a tree. Another one delivers a sweep kick, which Atlas avoided by jumping over it. However, a third one jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. He quickly got the creature off of him and landed on his feet, followed up by jumping at the creature that tackled him and delivers a downward slash, defeating it. He then grabs another one's arm and spins around it, twisting it up and jumped up over it to deliver a stab attack, defeating it. The last two came at him, only to be defeated by another keyblade belonging to another wielder.

**(Atlas levels up to: 3)  
****(Max HP up)  
****(Ability learned: Experience Boost)**

"You all right?" A teenage boy asked. He had long silver hair, a sleeveless, black double zipper shirt under a white vest, blue baggy pants, white shoes and a keyblade, Way to the Dawn to be exact.

"Fine." Atlas answered. "You are..."

"My name is Riku." The teen answered.

"Right. Thanks, Riku." Atlas said.

"And you are?" Riku asked.

"Atlas, keyblade wielder in training." Atlas answered.

Riku just blankly stared at him, "I see. What are you doing here?"

"Master Yen Sid said that I'll find my trainer here. I'm guessing that you must be him, since you also have a keyblade." Atlas explained.

"Well, I guess. I've recently became keyblade master so, makes sense." Riku said.

"All right. He also said that you have a way to travel to other worlds as well." Atlas mentioned.

"Well, yeah. But, it's sometimes doesn't bring me to the world I wanted to go." Riku said.

"Bonus. So, when do I start? I hope now, I have friends to find." Atlas mentioned.

"Quick to start, all right. But first, let me see what you can do." Riku said, getting into his battle stance with his keyblade.

"Of course, I won't disappoint." Atlas said, also getting into his battle stance with Dual Disc.

**(Boss Battle 4: Riku)**

**(Battle Theme: Riku Battle Theme - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

Riku then fired a Dark Cannon at Atlas, making him roll out of the way and charge at him. Atlas delivered a horizontal swing at Riku's left, Riku blocking it with his Dark Shield. Atlas bounced back a bit and attacked again, this time with a vertical slash. Riku blocked again, this time with his keyblade. Riku then kicked Atlas back and swung his keyblade at Atlas, making Atlas block it. The force of the attack however sents Atlas over the edge and into the water. Atlas got up to his feet as Riku jumped down into the shallow water.

"Hope that ain't all." Riku commented.

Riku then charged at him and jumped, Atlas jumping out of the way as Riku stabbed the ground where he was a second ago. Atlas then spun around and swung, Riku taking his keyblade out of the ground to block it. Riku then countered by using his free hand to deliver a punch to Atlas' stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Riku then grabbed his arm and threw him onto the shore, Atlas rolling a few times before stopping. Riku walked up to the shore and had a bored expression on his face.

"I thought you said you wouldn't disappoint." He commented as he got ready to attack.

Atlas then slowly got up to his feet and stumbled a bit, managing to keep his balance. "I did." He then released a light from himself, blinding Riku for a sec before it faded. Riku had a surprised look on his face as he sees Atlas in his drive form, Power form and holding a secondary keyblade as well.

"Time to try this out." He said to himself as he then charges at Riku.

He then delivers a combo of fast slashes, spinning and twirling his keyblades as he did. Riku blocked and dodged the majority of the slashes, the last two forced him to use his Dark Shield. Atlas then quickly spun around Riku and delivered a roundhouse kick to Riku, Riku blocking it with his left forearm. However, the force of the attack made Riku go into the air. He quickly recovered by doing a one handed backspring, landing back on his feet.

"How's that?" Atlas asked.

"Not bad." Riku said as he dismissed his keyblade.

**(End music)**

Atlas then reverted back to normal and dismissed his keyblades as well.

**(Atlas levels up to: 4)**  
**(Attack up, Defense up)**

"All right, I'll train you." Riku said.

"Cool. Shall we get going then?" Atlas asked.

Riku responded by holding his hand out to his right, creating a dark portal with wispy black auras surrounding it.

"All right, in we go." Atlas said as he went into the portal with Riku following, the portal closing behind them.

**Done! So, Atlas meets his new trainer, which is Riku and faces him to prove his strength, getting to try out his new drive form in the process. Which world will they show up in first? You'll see in the next chapter. So until then, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 5 of Shattered Memories! Let's find out what world Atlas and Riku arrive in first.**

**Chapter 5 : What is Radiant about these Gardens?**

Atlas exits the dark portal into a plaza that has some shops as well as a very tall tower in the distance, towering over the world.

"Whoa..." Atlas said as he saw the tower.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion." Riku said as he exited the portal as well, the portal closing behind him. "Now known as Radiant Garden."

**(World 2: Radiant Garden)**

Atlas looks at him, "So, what are we doing here?"

"To see how you handle against the enemies, as well as how you do with a partner." Riku answered.

"All right. Let's get prepared." Atlas said.

After shopping for a bit, they got what they needed for now.

**(Atlas obtained and equipped: Ribbon and Dark Ring)**

**(Dark Elemental Damage reduced by: 5%)**

**(Elemental Damage reduced by: 20%)**

"You sure ya good?" Atlas asked Riku.

"I'm fine." Riku simply said as they walked down the stairs.

Once the two reached the bottom and walked some more before turning right. Atlas then sees some digital mines move along the ground as they walked.

"What are these?" He asked.

"My friend Sora told me that these is the town's defense mechanism when he took me here two months ago." Riku answered.

"Will they hurt us?" Atlas questioned.

"No, only the enemies." Riku answered.

They then entered a house, which Atlas then sees a computer as well as a lot of magic books and other furniture like a bed, table, etc.

"Who lives here?" He asked.

"Your magic teacher." Riku joked in a serious tone.

"Magic teacher?" Atlas repeated.

"That's right, my boy." He then sees a puff of smoke next to Riku, which then reveals a wizard in blue. He's similar to Yen Sid, except looks younger, has a mustache with his beard and glasses, and a wand in his hand.

"This is Merlin the Wizard." Riku simply said.

"Nice to meet ya, Merlin. Name's Atlas." Atlas said as he held out his hand.

"Same here." Merlin said, accepting the handshake.

"Like I said, he'll teach you some magic spells." Riku said.

"Right, Yen Sid told me that you're learning to become a Keyblade Wielder. Magic will be very helpful on your journey." Merlin agreed.

"I see. I'm guessing that I'm not getting the really strong spells right off the bat." Atlas guessed.

"You are correct. Can't be a master in an instant, here's some simple spells you can use for now." Merlin said.

**(Atlas learned: Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder)**

"Once you become strong enough, the spells will upgrade themselves. For example, Fire will become Fira and after some more training, it becomes Firaga. Same goes for the other spells as well." Merlin explained.

"Got it." Atlas said.

"There are also some spells you'll learn on your own. Actually, you may be able to create some of your own spells." Merlin said.

"Bonus." Atlas said to himself.

"Also, I will give you some rewards when you have certain requirements. Here, this will help with your magic training." Merlin then handed Atlas a keychain, a gold carabiner with a rusty chain attached and a green spellbook as the charm.

"Thanks." He then took off the Dual Disc keychain, puts it in his pocket and attaches the new keychain to the hilt, transforming his keyblade. "Whoa."

**(Atlas obtained: Spellbinder)**

"You now have Spellbinder, which is very useful in magic based abilities." Merlin explained.

"Thanks." Atlas said, dismissing his keyblade.

"Your very welcome. Now, off ya go you two. I'm sure you have other things to do." Merlin said.

"Right. Come on, Atlas." Riku agreed, walking to the door.

"See ya, Merlin." Atlas said as they exited the house.

The two then went ahead and climbed the stairs that lead to the bailey. Before they could enter the bailey, some shadows, soldiers and dusks appeared.

"All right, let's see what you can do." Riku said, summoning Way to the Dawn.

"Right." Atlas then summoned Spellbinder and points his keyblade at one of the heartless, "Fire!" He then fired a fireball at it, damaging it.

Riku then ran at two dusks and does a three slash combo, the last one being an upper slash that sent them up in the air.

"Thunder!" A bolt of lightning then came down upon the two, defeating them. Riku turns to Atlas who has his keyblade up in the air.

"Nice shot." Riku commented before he ran at some soldiers.

Atlas also joined in as he ran at the enemies and pointed his keyblade at a dusk, "Blizzard!" He then fired a icicle at it, damaging it. He then delivers a downward slash on it, defeating it.

Riku slashes through two shadows and performed a spin slash on three soldiers, defeating three out of the five. He then fired a Dark Firaga at the last two, destroying them.

"Nice one!" Atlas said as he ran past him.

Atlas then swung at two shadows, defeating them and swings again at a soldier, which the soldier dodged and tried to jump at Atlas, only to be dodged as well and Atlas dashing at him with a slash, defeating it as well. Riku then fired some blizzard icicles at two dusks and swung at them, damaging them and were finished off by Atlas with two fireballs.

"I think that's all of them." Atlas said.

**(Atlas levels up to: 5)**  
**(MP up, HP up)**  
**(Ability learned: Combo Plus)**

"Yeah." Riku agreed, dismissing his keyblade.

"Let's get going." Atlas said, also dismissing his keyblade as he walked to the bailey with Riku following.

When they entered, they looked around a bit as they continued walking. Atlas then sees a giant hole that leads to the cliffs.

"Wow, that's destructive." Atlas commented.

"Yeah. A huge fight broke out against the large horde of heartless that was at the bottoms of these cliffs near the tower." Riku explained.

"Let me guess, Sora told ya that?" Atlas questioned.

"Yeah." Riku simply said.

"Huh. Let's go exploring." Atlas said, walking on the path that starts from the hole in the fence opposite of the giant one.

The duo continued along the path of the restoration site until they have reached the Postern, where Atlas sees another circular pool of light. He then walks over and stands in it, healing himself and Riku.

"I think that's about it we'll do in this world. Shall we get going?" Riku said as he raised his hand to open a dark portal.

"Yeah." Atlas and Riku then walks into the portal, the portal disappearing afterwards.

**Done! So, they entered Hollow Bastion first, which is now named Radiant Garden. Atlas obtains a new keyblade and learned some spells as well. What will be the next world they will enter? Well, we'll see next time. So until then, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6 of Shattered Memories, let's do this!**

**Chapter 6 : Coliseum Trial**

Riku and Atlas exits the portal, entering a new world that has two giant warrior statues with their swords connected above a double door entrance.

"Greece?" Atlas said to himself.

"Welcome to Olympus Coliseum." Riku corrected.

**World 3 : Olympus Coliseum**

"Ah, I see." Atlas said.

"The best place to train in my opinion." Riku said as the two walked to the doors and entered. When they did, they were greeted by an Satyr who was looking at a roster for some sort of tournament.

"Hey, Phil." Riku said, getting the Satyr's attention.

"Riku, what does this make it? Second, third visit here?" The Satyr, now named Phil, questioned.

"Third, I believe." Riku answered.

"Uh huh." He then sees Atlas, "Who's the new guy? Your apprentice or something?" Phil asked.

"You could say that. I'm Atlas." Atlas answered.

"I see. You training people now, Riku?"

"Yeah." Riku simply said.

"Well, if you're looking to train, you came to the right place, kid. Heroes come from all over to fight in great battles formed in tournaments. However, if you're looking to participate in them, I need to know how skilled ya are." Phil explained.

"All right, fair enough." Atlas agreed.

"Good. Follow me into the arena for your trial." Phil said as he walked through the entrance to the arena with Atlas and Riku following. When they did, the arena was a big and simple concrete square with four pillars, one on each corner, with a flame on top. There were also standings, a few rows on the left and another few on the right, that were empty.

"Cool." Atlas commented.

"All right, all you have to do is destroy as many urns as you can within the time limit. If you can, try to beat the high score, which is 200." Phil said as Atlas walks into the arena.

"OK." Atlas simply said as he summoned Spellbinder.

Then, many urns appeared out of thin air as an invisible barrier formed around the arena. "2 minutes, starting... now!" Phil announced.

Atlas ran at the urns and swung horizontally, getting several in one shot. He then swipes, slashes and swings at the other urns as more and more appeared, along with large urns. He spins and twirls his keyblade in between his swings and does acrobatics around the arena to get around faster.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Phil said, counting down.

At the last five seconds, Atlas then performed Triple Fire, Double Blizzard, and Double Thunder to destroy as many as he can.

"Time!" Phil announced.

Atlas landed on his feet, out of breath as the rest of the urns disappears.

"199, so close." Phil said to himself as the barrier around the arena disappears.

"How was that?" Atlas asked him as he walked over.

"Not bad, kid. In case you're wondering, you almost beat the high score." Phil answered.

"How close was I?" Atlas asked.

"Two more would have beaten it." Phil simply said.

"Wow. So, can I participate in tournaments now?"

"Yeah. You'll start in the preliminaries first. Think of it as a warm up tournament."

"All right."

"Preliminaries start later. Get some rest." Phil suggested.

Riku and Atlas agreed as they left the arena.

**Time skip**

A couple of hours later, Riku and Atlas arrive back at the coliseum. Riku joined Atlas in the preliminaries to "cure his boredom" as he said when Atlas asked him.

"Good. I was wondering when you'll show up." Phil said.

"Funny. All right, let's do this." Atlas said as the two entered the arena.

**Done! Well, halfway done. I'm gonna need more time with the tournament battles, guys. So until then, I'll see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right, the tournament has now officially began! Let's do this!**

**Chapter 7 : The Preliminaries (Part 1)**

Riku and Atlas enter the arena as the invisible barrier went up, summoning their keyblades as their first opponent entered there as well. Their opponent had on a blood red haori with blue lining, kept closed with a thick, black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. The man has his left arm tucked into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm is in a sling. There is also a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder that is intricately decorated with tan, green, and blue patterns, as well as a beaded ornament that dangles from it. He also wears black pants and shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them, a black shirt with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth, short hair that is dark grey and spiked, and he seems to have some light stubble on his chin. There is a large scar over the right half of his face and over his eye, which is shut and his left eye is amber colored.

"Strong and silent type." Atlas guessed.

"Looks like it." Riku agreed.

The man then places his sword on his shoulder, "My name... is Auron."

**(Boss Battle 5 : Auron)**

**(Battle Theme : Battle Theme - Final Fantasy 10 OST)**

Auron then charged at the two and swings, only for Atlas to dodge it and Riku blocks it with his keyblade. Atlas then delivers a jump kick to Auron's shoulder that pushes him back and Riku slashes horizontally, which Auron blocks with his blade. Atlas then delivers an upper slash at Auron that makes him jump away from them. Auron then jumped at them and performs his Divider Attack, causing Atlas and Riku to counter with their own combo to block the attacks. Auron finishes his attack with a horizontal slash to push the two back, them landing on their feet and attacks. Atlas casts Double Fire and Riku using Dark Aura, the two projectile attacks damaging Auron as he lands back on the ground.

"Not bad so far." Atlas commented.

Auron then channels some energy into his blade and charges at the two as they readied themselves for the attack. Auron then performs Banishing Blade, stabbing his blade into the ground and firing several dark flares at the duo. Riku charged in as he deflects some of the flares that came at him and delivers a barrage of slashes at Auron, who had to block and dodge the slashes with a couple hitting to damage him. Atlas deflected the rest of the flares that came at him and ran around to the other side of the arena to then charge at Auron from behind. Auron saw him, however it was too late as Atlas hits him in his side with the blunt side of his keyblade, followed up with Riku delivering a left hook to make him fly back. Auron recovered back up to his feet upon landing and gets into his battle stance once more. He then charged as he channeled energy into his blade again and swung at them, only for Riku to use his Dark Shield. However, the hit of the attack blasted through the shield with an explosive impact, making the duo fly back. Riku recovered back onto his feet with a backspring and Atlas landing on his back before rolling back up to his feet.

"That was unexpected." Atlas commented.

"Gee, ya think?" Riku sarcastically replied.

"Haha, funny." Atlas said back.

Auron puts his sword back on his shoulder as the two ran at him, one on each side. Atlas came at him with a horizontal slash and Riku with a downward slash, making Auron jump back out of the way. However, Riku fires a Dark Firaga at him as he lands on the ground, hitting him dead on. Auron lands on his feet, only to stagger back on one knee.

**(End music)**

**(Atlas levels up to: 6)**  
**(Max HP up)  
(Ability learned: Magic Combo)**

**(Riku levels up to: 6)  
(Max AP up)**

"Match #1 is wrapped up." Phil announced.

After Auron left the arena, the next opponent enters. The first thing they saw of their next opponent is his short, thick black spikes with bangs framing his face, along with bright blue eyes. He wears grey armor, two silver pauldrons, black gloves, a brown guard over his abdomen that is worn over the armor, two belts over the aforementioned guard, blue pants and turtleneck, and brown, knee-high sandals with black socks underneath them. Small parts of his outfit also has swirl designs on them. The weapon he wields is a long blade with a curved hilt with spiral designs and a lengthy handle.

"Time for Match #2." Phil announced.

Atlas and Riku got into their battle stances as the opponent pulls out his sword that was on his back, "Name's Zack. Nice to meet ya." He said with a determined smile.

"Likewise." Riku and Atlas said back.

**(Boss Battle 6: Zack)**

**(Battle Theme: The Encounter - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST)**

Zack then charged at them and jumped with a frontflip downward slash upon Atlas. Atlas blocks it, causing Zack to bounce off with a backflip and lands on his feet to then follow up with a barrage of slashes. Atlas blocks them as Riku came at Zack from the side and delivers a upper slash. Zack's blade collides with Atlas' keyblade one more time before jumping back with a backflip to avoid Riku's slash. Atlas then came at Zack and sents a combo his way, followed by an extra swing thanks to Combo Plus. The extra swing hits Zack, knocking him back a bit. Zack recovers and swings horizontally at him, only for Riku to block it and kicks his side to send him flying. Zack lands on his back, only to do a kipup to quickly get back on his feet.

"Not bad. Now, try this!" Zack then jumps high in the air and came down upon the two. The duo rolls out of the way as Zack's blade stabbed the ground on impact. However, the shockwave afterwards caught them off guard and blew them back. Atlas lands on his back and Riku did as well, followed by Riku quickly recovers back to his feet and Atlas rolling twice before jumping back up on his feet. Riku then uses Dark Aura, firing at Zack who is running around the arena to avoid the projectiles as they came, allowing time for Atlas to charge up his next attack. He then does a magic combo, doing a Double Fire, Triple Blizzard, and Double Thunder at Zack.

"You gotta be kidding." Zack said as he blocks while running. Riku then added in a Dark Firaga in the combo, making Zack block it to then get blown back. The double thunder attack hits, damaging Zack as he flew and landed on his back.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Atlas commented.

Zack then got up to his feet, "Funny guy, huh? Try laughing after this!"

He then uses Dark Braver and Light Braver, swinging his sword to channel energy on the ground, which quickly went after the two. Riku easily blocked Dark Braver with Dark Shield and Atlas countered Light Braver with Double Fire.

"Huh, OK." Zack said to himself.

"Hope that ain't all of your tricks up your sleeve." Riku commented.

"I have one more." Zack then pose his sword up, unleashing a burst of dark energy. He then disappears and reappears as afterimages around Atlas, delivering high speed slashes upon him. Unfortunately, Atlas could only block two or three slashes as the others cut his arms, torso, and one on his left cheek.

"Atlas!" Riku said as he quickly ran over and got in front of Atlas to use Dark Shield on all sides to block the rest of the slashes. Zack then reappears high above them and came down. Riku grabbed Atlas and jumped out of the way as Zack landed, his blade stabbing into the ground to unleash the shockwave.

"Atlas, you all right?" Riku asked.

Atlas gets up to his feet, but was forced back down on one knee due to his injuries.

"Here." Riku then uses an Elixir, healing Atlas' energy and his wounds were healed. However, the cuts were still there, but were very faint.

"Thanks. That was painful." Atlas said as he got up to his feet.

The two then charged up energy and ran at Zack, who uses Dark and Light Braver again. The two jumped over the attacks and delivers a tag team jump kick, sending Zack flying and landing on his back.

"Wow, you got me." Zack said as he tries to get up, but was too tired to.

**(End music)**

"And there goes Match #2." Phil announced.

The barrier then disappears as Atlas and Riku helps Zack up to his feet, "Thanks, uh..."

"Atlas, and this is Riku." Atlas finished for him.

"You guys were good." Zack commented.

"Thanks."

"Hey, you three." They turned around to see Phil, "You two should rest up for part 2 of the tournament."

Atlas and Riku nodded as they left the arena. "Captain Eager, I'm getting impressed." Phil commented to Zack.

"Glad you were." Zack said back.

"Just be sure to bring your A game next time. It was a B this time." Phil said.

"OK, I'll be sure of that." Zack said as he starts doing squats.

**Done! All right, two of the preliminary matches have been done! Part two will be up as soon as possible, just need more time on who will be the next opponents. OK, so until then, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and welcome back to the preliminaries tournament! Hope you guys and gals enjoy, let's finish this!**

**Chapter 8 : The Preliminaries (Part 2)**

Atlas and Riku returns to the arena as the second half of the tournament is about to begin. The two enter the arena and the invisible barrier appears around it as they saw their next opponent. He wears full body armor colored dark purple, a helmet the shape of a dragon's head that obscures most of his face and sharp spikes extend out of his armor on his shoulders, elbows and calves, giving it a more draconian look. He held a lance in his hand as he got into his battle stance.

"That's an awesome suit of armor." Atlas thought.

The armored warrior looked at them, "Well,... come on then."

**(Boss Battle 7: Draconian Warrior)**

**(Battle Theme: A Battle with Great Valor - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST)**

Atlas and Riku summoned their keyblades and ran in separate directions at the warrior. However, he simply jumped high into the air to avoid them and came down at high speeds for a jump attack. The two moved out of the way as he stabs his lance into the ground, creating a shockwave upon impact. He then performs it two more times, each one faster than before.

"This guy loves to jump." Atlas thought.

He then saw an orb in the air and ran towards it to then absorbed it upon grabbing it. He then felt a sudden surge of power, as well as learning the jump attack.

"Must be a technique orb." Atlas thought.

Once the warrior stopped his attack, he then vanishes and reappears above him to attack. The warrior was caught off guard and barely manages to dodge it as the attack hits the ground where he was standing, getting a faint scratch on his torso.

"You're not the only one who can attack from the skies." Atlas said. "However, the orb probably only works once. Unless, I can collect more." He thought in his head.

"Just luck." The man simply said.

Riku then came from the side and swung, making him jump away. However, Atlas fired a Double Fire right as the warrior landed, the two fires hitting and damaging their opponent. The warrior then spins his lance before conjuring a spiral of wind to send at Atlas. He then rushes at Riku for a stab attack, but he jumps up to avoid it. However, the warrior then flips and kicks him into the air, followed up by him jumping up in the air. Riku recovers in the air and the two delivers a barrage of attacks at each other.

Meanwhile with Atlas, he runs to get away from the wind spiral as Draco **(Atlas' name for the warrior for now)** swings his lance down, sending Riku down as well. Riku was able to recover and land on the ground as Draco performs his jump attack again. Atlas ran with the wind spiral behind him fast enough to get it under Draco as he and Riku ran for it. Draco landed into the spiral, only to be floating in the middle of it, like if he was flying.

"How the?" Atlas said to himself.

Draco then swung his lance horizontally, dissipating the spiral away and landing on his feet. He then spins it a couple of times before throwing it like a javelin at Riku. He counters it with a Dark Shield, making it bounce off and spin in the air. Using this as an opportunity, Atlas then desummons his keyblade and catches it in his hand to then dash at Draco. He attacks him with the lance, doing spin attacks and quick slashes. However, Draco dodges each attack and stops the lance's vertical slash with both of his hands, quickly followed up by kicking Atlas away to make him let go, getting his weapon back.

"He's quick, I'll give him that." Atlas thought as he gets up and summons his keyblade again.

Draco then jumped high again, performing his jump attack in rapid succession at the two. After landing one last time, he jumped up and landed near one corner of the stage. However during the barrage, Atlas was able to absorb some more orbs to use the jump attack as well.

"All right, my turn!" Atlas exclaimed as he vanished.

Atlas then came down at Draco at high speeds, delivering an attack upon him. Draco was able to block and dodge some of them, but was damaged by the rest. Once Atlas finished his barrage, he landed on his feet while Draco was struggling a bit to stand. However, he was still going to fight as he twirled his lance once.

"Let's finish this." Riku said as the duo charged at Draco.

The three collided, Riku slashed horizontally and Atlas slashed downward diagonally, with Draco spinning his lance to hit both. The two passed him as they stopped, waiting a moment before Draco got on one knee.

"Finished! All right, not bad." Phil announced.

**(End music)**

**(Atlas leveled up to: 7)**  
**(Max MP up)**

**(Riku leveled up to: 7)**  
**(Max HP up)**

Atlas and Riku desummoned their keyblades and stood there to catch their breathes as Draco slowly got up to his feet.

"You're really skilled, man. Who are you?" Atlas asked.

The warrior turned around and walked over to him, "Kain." He then reached his free hand out and puts an orb in Atlas' hand. "You're not bad yourself, as well as your friend." He then turned back around and walked to leave the arena as the barrier disappears.

**(Atlas learned: Counter Jump Attack)**

After a few minutes to rest, their last opponent walks into the arena and the barrier reappears. The man was wearing a familiar black coat, which Riku recognized and quickly summoned his keyblade.

"The Organization!?" Riku exclaimed.

Atlas was confused, but summoned his keyblade, staying on his guard.

"Who are you?" Riku questioned.

The man responded by raising his right hand in front of himself, then in a sudden burst of black fire, summons a keyblade. A long Keyblade that appears chipped and very asymmetrical in its design appears in his hand. The handle is smooth and red-orange and is surrounded by a roughly rectangular guard. The guard is predominantly black, though it fades into dark red toward the base of the blade, and has uneven, chipped spikes on each of its corners. The shaft of the blade is black with a faded bronze border along its edges, which are lined with prominent chips. The head of the blade is decorated by several chipped and oddly-shaped red-orange spikes with black tips, which also formed the teeth and an eye of darkness is set in the head of the blade and finally, the Keychain token is a blue jewel and resembles a heavily simplified version of the one on the Darkgnaw keyblade.

"A keyblade? How?" Riku wondered out loud.

The man then gets into a battle stance, holding it by his side. Atlas and Riku got ready to fight as the match start.

**(Boss Battle 8: Mysterious Fighter)**

**(Battle Theme: Boss Battle - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST)**

The man then dashed at them in a zigzag pattern and jumped in the air to deliver a downward swing. Atlas jumped back to dodge it and Riku attacked with a kick to his chest. The man avoided it by doing a frontspring flip and landing on his feet. Atlas swung at him, only for the attack be avoided by the man ducking. The man then hits Atlas in the back with the blunt side of his keyblade, making him fly. Atlas recovers and lands on his feet as the man collided blades with Riku.

"Nice shot." Atlas said to himself as he aimed his keyblade at the man.

He then uses Triple Fire and Double Blizzard to then fire at him. The man sees them coming and dodges with acrobatics away from Riku and then jumped off one of the pillars to then come down while using Dark Blizzaga, firing at the two. He then slammed his keyblade on the ground to unleash a Blizzaga shockwave, freezing the ground under it.

"That's new." Riku commented.

The man then raised his hand up in the air and fired a barrage of Dark Firagas, the fireballs coming down upon the two like rain. Riku uses Dark Shield above himself to block some fireballs while Atlas block some with his keyblade, which he then counters by using his new Jump Attack, vanishing and reappearing above the man. He then comes down with a piercing stab surrounded by fire upon him. The man barely dodges him as Atlas uses it two more times, the man having difficulty dodging and took some damage. Atlas then landed on his feet and summoned a Thunder on the man, adding extra damage. The man retaliated by firing a Dark Thundaga at him, Atlas blocking with his keyblade. Atlas then deflected it away into the air and ran at the man, only for him to jump up and swing down at Atlas. The two collided blades to then get push back from the recoil and stop a few feet away from each other, the man landing on his feet.

"You're good. Heck, I'll say as challenging as Kain." Atlas commented.

The man said nothing in response.

"Of course, the silent type." Atlas said to himself.

Riku then fired a Dark Firaga at the man, who counters with his own. The two fireballs collided to make a small explosion and Riku charged at him, then delivering a series of slashes at him. The man intercepted with his own as the two locked in combat. He then stops the duel of slashes with a spin attack, making Riku jump back. The two then ran at him, only for the man to disappear in thin air.

**(End music)**

The two stopped in their tracks as Phil announced the end, "Well, I guess the man flees. Which makes Atlas and Riku the winners of the preliminaries." Phil announced.

Many cheers came from nowhere as Atlas and Riku desummoned their keyblades and the barrier disappears. After that, the two left the arena with a smile on their faces and Phil is waiting in the lobby.

"I gotta say, you ain't bad, kid." He said to Atlas.

"Thank you." Atlas said.

"It's been awhile since I saw Riku in action. He never ceases to amaze me." Phil further said, which Riku responded with a simple nod.

"But, it's gonna be a long way to go before becoming a true hero." Phil said.

"I understand." Atlas said.

"We'll be going." Riku simply said as the two left the lobby by a dark portal.

"Still, who was that guy?" Phil wondered as the portal disappears.

**True, who is he? Well, that will be a question that will be answered later. Anyways, we finished up the tournament while meeting two new characters as well. The duo then headed for their next world. What is the next world? We'll see next chapter. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my fellow fans and readers! Welcome to the 9th chapter of Shattered Memories, where we arrive in our new world. What is it? Well, here's a hint: My favorite Christmas special, as well as a Halloween special in one.**

**Chapter 9: A Town about Halloween? Sweet!**

A dark portal appears in a set of woods with dead trees. Exiting out, Atlas and Riku walked as they looked around.

"How dead this place is." Atlas commented as the portal disappears.

"Whoa, you look different." Riku said.

Atlas turns to Riku to also see him looking different, "So do you."

Atlas now has a gray hoodie, jet black hair, dark red eyes with slit pupils, his belt is a dull blue, his pants changed to bloody crimson, and his gloves is black. He also gained two black, mid-small feathered wings on his back and his golden chakram became darker in color.

Riku has a darker tone to his hair color, skin is paler, the glove on his left hand is darker, his pants are midnight blue, the vest is dark grey with dark yellow, his shoes are grey, and his eyes are darker.

"At least I don't have wings." Riku remarked.

"Huh, true." Atlas said as he sees the wings on his back. "So, where are we?"

"I... don't remember. Let's get out of this forest first." Riku answered.

"OK. Wait, here." Riku said, reaching into his pocket and tosses something to Atlas.

Atlas caught it and looked at it. It was a keychain that has teal-colored chain links and the token is the golden Olympus Stone.

"A keychain?" Atlas asked.

"Phil gave it to me after we finished the first round. I gave it to you because I'm not gonna have much use for it anyways." Riku answered.

"Oh. Thanks." Atlas then summoned Spellbinder and took off its keychain and puts it in his pocket, to then connect the new keychain to the hilt. A burst of light later, a new keyblade appears.

**(Atlas obtained: Mark of a Hero)**

"Sweet." Atlas commented before dismissing his keyblade.

The two then headed out of the forest and walks by a couple of tombstones before arriving at an entrance of a town. There, they see a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head, as well as a sign on top of him saying...

"Halloween Town?" Atlas repeated.

**(World 4: Halloween Town)**

"I'm guessing this world has something to do with holidays. That's awesome." Atlas said.

"Huh, I said something similar." Riku said to himself.

"Snap out of it already!" A female voice yelled from somewhere in the town.

"That voice... very familiar." Atlas thought as he and Riku ran towards where the voice came from.

**(5 mins earlier)**

A teenage girl exited out of a lab, wearing a black and red bat clip in her hair that was in a loose ponytail, red bat wings hanging off the shoulders of her cloak, grey spiderweb leggings, a black ruffled combat skirt, a dark grey shirt with long loose sleeves and a spider necklace.

"Where is she?" The girl said to herself as she walked down stairs that lead to the town square. She then saw another girl walking through the entrance of the town, who she recognizes.

"Huh, there she is." The girl said to herself again as she walked over.

As she walked over, she noticed the girl's appearance. She has clothes that look like they were torn a bit, as well as some patches on her body like a stuffed doll. Other that that, she had a black sweater, black jeans, has black hair and her eyes were bloody red. What was strange is that, her expression was just dead angry and has a strange symbol on her chest that resembles a heart.

"Kyla, you all right?" The girl asked the other, who is now known as Kyla.

Kyla didn't respond, just stood there as a wispy black aura faintly surrounded her.

"Kyla?" The girl asked again, walking a bit closer cautiously.

Kyla again didn't respond. Well, not immediately. She looked at the girl with her dead angry eyes, which made her stop in her tracks. Suddenly, in a flash of dark flames around her hand, a blade that looked like a key appears. The girl was silent as she started to back away and Kyla started walking towards her.

"That's a good one, Kyla. Very funny." The girl said a bit nervously, thinking it was a joke.

However, Kyla didn't respond, just kept walking until she jumped at her. The girl narrowly escaped the attack as she jumped out of the way of Kyla's downward strike.

"Kyla, stop! This ain't funny anymore!" The girl called out to her.

Kyla then ran at her and swung a couple of times, the girl narrowly dodging them. She then jumped away from Kyla, "It's me, Pep! Talk to me!" The girl, now known as Pep, called out once more.

Kyla jumped at her again, only to be knocked back by a sudden gust of wind. She landed on her feet as a mysterious man in a black coat with a hood to cover his face appears facing her in front of Pep. He then also summons a blade shaped like a key in both of his hands. However, he moved his left hand back a bit to give the weapon to Pep.

"Take it, you'll need it." The man simply said.

Pep was a bit hesitant, but grabbed it and held the handle in her hands.

"Your friend is being controlled by the darkness. She needs to be woken up." The man explained while watching Kyla.

"OK." Pep simply said, getting ready to battle.

**(Boss Battle 9: Corrupted Kyla)**

**(Battle Theme: Tension Rising - Kingdom Hearts 2 OST)**

Kyla then charged at the two in a zigzag pattern and swung at the man, who simply blocked it and countered with an Aero gust, blowing her back. He then followed it up with charging at her and delivered a midair side kick, knocking Kyla out of the air. However, she landed on her feet and fired a Double Dark Fire attack, the two fireballs going past the man and at Pep. He then quickly dashed towards her and deflected the fireballs.

While he deflected them, Pep ran around the town square to then come at Kyla from the side. She swung down, only for Kyla to block it. She then backed away and jumped at her, delivering a diagonal slash. Kyla simply sidestepped it and countered with an upper slash, hitting Pep and knocking her back. She got flown back and hits her back against the wall.

"Ow." Pep simply said, getting up to her feet.

Kyla was about to dash at her while she getting up, only to be stopped by a sudden aerial wall of dark magic coming at her left side. She jumped back as the attack quickly faded and the man quickly went over to Pep and helped her up.

"You all right?" The man asked as he facing Kyla.

"Yeah, I'll live." Pep answered as she picked up her weapon.

Kyla got ready to attack again, "Snap out of it already!" Pep yelled, running at her.

Kyla just ran at her as well and the two swung, colliding as the two blades connected. The two were in a power struggle before Kyla pushed Pep off, making her stumble a bit. Kyla then fired a Dark Fireball point blank, hitting Pep in the stomach and making her fly back. The man caught her in his arms before she hits the wall to then see two familiar faces run from the entrance.

"Them again?" The man said to himself as the two quickly went over to the battle.

Riku summoned his keyblade as he faced Kyla and Atlas went over to the man.

"She all right?" Atlas asked him.

"She will be. Here." The man then handed Pep over to Atlas, who held her in his arms bridal style as the man pointed his keyblade up.

"Heal." The man said, the tip of his keyblade glowing with a green aura as the same green aura surrounded Pep, healing her. Pep opened her eyes to see the two, "That one hurt." She said.

Atlas then puts her back on her feet, "How ya feel?" He asked.

"Fine now." She answered.

Riku appears near him, "You guys done? We got a battle right now."

The three looks at Kyla as the two summoned their keyblades, Pep being a little in awe as Atlas sees her keyblade on the ground. He then picks it up and hands it to her, "Here." He said, her taking it.

"Thanks." She said as the four got ready to continue.

"Wake her up, she's not herself." The man simply said.

"Right. But first, we gotta weaken her a bit." Riku pointed out.

Riku and the man went in separate directions, one left and one right after Kyla. Pep and Atlas came at her from the front, Atlas jumped up to swing down and Pep swings horizontally. Kyla simply stepped back to avoid Pep's swing and blocked Atlas' attack. Pep then followed it up with an upper slash, making Kyla jump back. Atlas landed on his feet and fired a Double Fire and Double Blizzard at her. She got hit by the fireballs and one of the icicles, but deflected the rest. Riku then appeared at her right and fired a couple of Dark Firagas while the man appeared at her left and fired a Dark Thundaga. She got damaged by the Dark Thundaga, but managed to dodge most of the Dark Firagas, except the last two.

"Let's see if this works now." Riku then pointed his keyblade at her and the tip started to glow with light. Then, a thin beam of light came from his keyblade and managed to hit the symbol on Kyla's chest, making her yell in pain for a moment. The beam dissipated as a burst of light came from Kyla, the symbol disappearing as well as the dark aura around her. Her dead angry expression changed to one of relief as she fell on her knees and her keyblade disappears.

**(End music)**

The four desummoned their keyblades, well three did, Pep's disappeared on its own. The four then walked over to her and Pep kneels down next to her.

"You all right, Kyla?" Pep asked.

"... My head hurts." Kyla simply answered.

"Here." The man then pointed his keyblade up and used Cure, healing her headache.

"Thanks." Kyla said, looking up at him.

The man simply nodded and handed Atlas something in his hand, "Here."

Atlas took it and suddenly learned a new spell.

**(Atlas learned: Cure)**

"Thanks." Atlas said.

The man then started to walk off, summoning a dark portal a few feet away from himself.

"Wait, who are you?" Riku questioned.

"A man who walks his own path. For now, just call me Mystery." The man simply answered as he disappears into the portal, the portal disappearing right after.

"OK." Atlas simply said.

Kyla simply stared at him, who stared back. "What?"

"Atlas?" Kyla asked, which made Pep look at him.

"Yes. And you are?" Atlas said.

Suddenly, Pep jumped up and hugged him. "Atlas!"

Atlas was caught off guard, but hugged back. "Uh, OK."

Pep stopped hugging him, "It's us, Pep and Kyla!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

Atlas crosses his arms and thinks about it for a minute, "Sorry, I can't remember. But, it does ring a bell."

Pep was shocked, "Huh!? You can't remember!? Gee, thanks a lot."

"Well, he's right." Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Kyla asked, getting up to her feet.

"He may not remember, but it doesn't mean the memories of you two are gone. It just can't be accessed in a way. It may take some time before he finally remembers." Riku answered.

"That would also explain why it rings a bell to me as well." Atlas added.

"Well, that's a little bit of good news. But at least, we're back together again." Pep said.

"Reminds me of when I reunited with Sora and Kairi." Riku thought.

"You three must be new." The four turned their heads towards the voice to see a tall, skinny skeleton wearing a black suit.

"Hey, Jack." Riku said, walking over.

"Riku, it's been awhile. Who are your new friends?" Jack asked.

"I'm Atlas, and this is Pep and Kyla." Atlas answered, pointing at who's who.

"Well, nice to meet you three. I'm Jack Skellington." Jack introduced himself.

**Done! So, we arrive in Halloween Town and Atlas reunited with Pep and Kyla, but not before fighting a corrupted Kyla. We also know a little more about the mysterious man, who now wants to be called Mystery, and got to meet Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King.**

**Also in case you're wondering what keyblades Pep and Kyla used:**

**Kyla - Pumpkinhead**

**Pep - Two Become One**

**Atlas also learned the Cure spell and obtained a new keyblade.**

**So until next time, I'll see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 10 of Shattered Memories, I am on a roll! OK, let's do it!**

**Chapter 10: More Towns about Holidays? Awesome!**

"Hey Atlas, have you seen Aaron?" Pep asked as the group walked into the forest that is the Hinderlands.

"Aaron? Name rings a bell, but other than that, I haven't seen him." Atlas answered.

"Dang. Hope he's all right." Pep said.

"I'm sure he can handle himself." Atlas commented.

"So Jack, mind telling us why we're here?" Riku asked.

"Well, thought I show your new friends around. It was simple to get, my fine fellow." Jack answered.

"So, what's here to show in the forest?" Atlas asked.

"This." Jack answered, gesturing to different doors on some tree trunks.

"These are like the holidays in design." Kyla commented.

"Exactly. There is a door for every holiday here. Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and more." Jack said.

"Sweet. Can we go through one of them?" Pep asked, excited.

"Of course." Jack then opened a door shaped like a Christmas tree, "Enter and see the wonders."

"Yay!" Pep exclaimed as she jumped inside, followed by the others jumping down after her.

Meanwhile in a snow covered town, a tree with a jack-o-lantern portal on its trunk has a gust of wind, followed by the group flying out and landing on the ground.

"Ow." Pep said, since she was at the bottom on the pile.

Jack got up, followed by Riku, Atlas, and Kyla as Atlas helps Pep up to her feet.

"Whoa." Kyla commented as the others look around as well.

"Snow!" Pep exclaimed.

"Yep. Like a blanket, it covers the town. Hey Atlas, nice hat." Riku said.

"Hm?" Atlas then reached his hand on his head, feeling a Santa hat on his head. Indeed it was, except instead of the classic red color, it was dark blue.

"Aww, I don't get one." Pep pouted.

"You already have antlers on your head." Atlas pointed out.

"What?" Pep felt the top of her head, confirming that she indeed had antlers. She was also wearing a red headband that had the little reindeer antlers on the sides and bell earrings. She still wore her black cloak and jeans, but her shirt is red and green striped with a white heart on the front. Lastly, her bat wings were replaced by snowy white angelic wings.

"You look great." Atlas commented.

"Thanks." Pep smiled.

"We should get going." Kyla said.

Atlas looks at her to see that her clothes simply changed colors. Her sweater is now red and her pants are white.

"Correct. Let's go to Christmas town." Jack said, walking down the path to the town, followed by the others.

When they made it to the town, it has a merry go round in the middle of the plaza, along with houses that look like gingerbread houses.

"Wow. Wait, does this place have Santa Claus?" Atlas asked, getting excited.

"Of course it has Sandy Claws!" Jack exclaimed, confusing the three.

"He means Santa Claus. He says it differently." Riku simply pointed out, the three getting it.

"Let us go see him." Jack said, leading the way.

However, heartless showed up in the plaza around the merry go round.

"Oh, the heartless!" Jack exclaimed, getting into his battle stance.

The other four went over to Jack's side and summoned their keyblades to fight.

"Well, let's get them out of the way." Riku said as he dashes at one of the heartless and slashes down at it, defeating it.

Pep then came at two more, which attacked her by slashing. She sidestepped one and swung, defeating it and jumped at the other to deliver a slam with her keyblade, defeating it as well.

Kyla had three come at her and swung horizontally to knock them back. She then spinned and followed her attack up with a spin attack, damaging them and finishes this up with a Triple Dark Fire, destroying them.

Jack uses Thundaga on five more and summons three fireballs in front of him to then use as a shield to run into the heartless, further damaging them. Riku then fired a barrage of Dark Firagas upon them, hitting directly to finish them off.

Atlas then ran at the last six and fired a Triple Fire and Triple Thunder to damage them. He then ran at them with Kyla and Pep by his side and does a combo attack, defeating the last of them.

**(Atlas leveled up to: 8)**  
**(Max AP up)**  
**(Ability learned: Strike Raid)**

"There they go." Atlas commented as they desummoned their keyblades.

"Good job, guys." Jack said as he walks to the front door of the workshop.

They then heard bells that made a jingle high above them, looking up to see six reindeer pulling a red sled through the sky.

"There's Sandy Claws! Come on!" Jack exclaimed as he lead the way into the Christmas Tree Plaza near the workshop. The group entered to see the reindeer and the sled landed there, along with a familiar man in red getting out of the sled.

"Sandy Claws! There you are." Jack said, walking over to him.

The man looks at him, "Jack, didn't expect you here today."

"Well, I'm here to show my new friends around."

"You have new ones already?" Santa asked.

"Yes sir." Atlas said as he and the other three walked over. "I'm Atlas, by the way."

"I'm Pep."

"Kyla."

"Well, nice to meet you three." Santa said.

The group then returned to the workshop and entered into the living room.

"Ha, there's a fire. My hands are a bit cold." Pep said as she walks over to the fireplace, along with Kyla.

"Wow. Nice place." Atlas commented.

"Oh, I remembered the second reason why I came here. Sandy, I'm gonna need some present boxes for this Halloween. Surprise gifts that shall scare." Jack mentioned.

"Well, feel free to use my wrapping rooms to receive some. Just make sure not to make a mess." Santa agreed.

Jack and Atlas then went into the shipping and receiving factories to then go up the tall ramps into the wrapping rooms.

"All right. Wanna use the gift box shooter?" Jack asked Atlas.

"Oh yeah." Atlas then quickly went over to behind the shooter and got ready to fire.

"And we're off." Jack said as the boxes appeared.

After a lot of shooting, the interruptions from Lock, Shock, and Barrel, and filling enough gift boxes, Atlas went from behind the shooter, "Man, that was fun."

"Of course, I knew you would. Now, help me out in carrying these." Jack said as he picks up some, followed by Atlas picking up the rest.

The two then returned to the living room, "Got them. Thanks for letting us use your shop." Jack said.

"No problem, Jack. You didn't damage anything, right?" Santa questioned.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." Atlas answered.

After a little bit, the group exited the workshop and walked back to the tree with the jack-o-lantern, only to hear a roar and a dark bat flys fast above them, making the two drop the boxes.

"What the?" Atlas managed to say before the dark bat cried, flying back around at them. It was huge, with arms and legs that has four claws along with large bat wings on its back. It was ink black with the yellow eyes of a heartless and rusted chains around its wrists and ankles.

"Here it comes!" Riku exclaimed as they got ready for battle.

The bat flew down at them fast, reached its arm out fast enough to grab Atlas and fly back up.

"Atlas!" Pep exclaimed as she suddenly flew to catch the bat heartless, surprising the others.

Atlas struggled a bit before managing to get his right arm loose and proceeds to stab the bat's wrist a couple of times before it threw him. Atlas managed to recover and got control of his wings to fly as well. Pep flew up and caught the bat heartless off guard by slashing the bat's back, making it go down to the Christmas Tree Plaza. She then flew over to Atlas, "You all right?"

"Yeah, managed to get out of that." The two then flew down to the others.

"Didn't expect the wings to actually work." Riku commented.

"Yeah. The heartless crash landed at the Christmas Tree Plaza, best to get moving." The others nodded as Jack and Riku hung onto Atlas as he flew over to the plaza.

"No, you better not." Kyla warned as Pep grabbed her shoulders.

"Come on, stop being a scaredy cat." Pep said.

"I ain't, I just hate HEIGHTS!" Kyla yelled as Pep flew off with Kyla in her grasp to the plaza.

By the time the bat heartless got to its feet, the group got there and landed, with Kyla being a bit ticked off about the sky high trip.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kyla exclaimed.

"OK, OK. Sheesh, it was only a few secs." Pep said as the two faced the bat along with the others, the heartless letting out a battle cry as they got ready to fight.

**(Boss Battle 10: Eclipsed Gargoyle)**

**(Battle Theme: The Deep End - Kingdom Hearts 1 OST)**

The gargoyle took off into the skies and attacks with a couple of diving slashes and firing two or three dark fireballs from above at the group, them splitting up to above the attacks. The gargoyle landed as Atlas performs Strike Raid, throwing his keyblade to then damage one of its wings before the keyblade came back around to Atlas. Kyla then used Dark Double Fire at the gargoyle before charging at it to deliver some slashes upon it. However, she could only hit four times before the gargoyle flew off again. Atlas and Pep flew off at it into the skies as the gargoyle fired fireballs at them. They dodged them and got in close before tag teaming it, delivering great damage as well as Atlas slashing off one of its wings, making it now impossible to fly and it crashed back into the plaza.

"Got it." Atlas said to himself as he and Pep flew back down to the ground.

Jack made it rain Thundaga and Blizzaga upon the heartless as he also casts three Firagaballs to fire at it as well. Riku joined in by delivering midair combos, slashes and thrusts upon the gargoyle. However, the gargoyle blew them both back with a shockwave made from its battle cry. Pep then came at it from the side and delivers a couple of slashes before it caught her off guard by grabbing her and spins around like a cyclone before throwing her, Atlas managing to catch her and puts her back on her feet.

"Thanks." She said as she got ready to fight again.

"No problem. Let's wrap this up." Atlas said as he got ready to fight.

The two then charged at it as the others were distracting it, leaving it open for an attack. Pep used this opportunity to deliver a mighty slash on its other wing, cutting it off that dealt great damage. It roared that emitted a shockwave to blow them all back, followed by it firing a torrent of fireballs into the sky to make it rain fire. The group landed on the ground and looked up to see the fireballs, only for them to explode from an unknown force. Suddenly, the heartless was slashed from behind and dissipated, revealing that Mystery has struck it down, Chaos Ripper keyblade in hand.

**(End music)**

The group got up to their feet and walked over to Mystery, "Thanks for the assistance." Riku said to him.

"Thought I'd help out." Mystery then just disappears into thin air.

"OK. Now with that taken care of, let's head back to Halloween Town with those boxes." Jack said.

The others agreed as they desummoned their keyblades and headed back to the jack-o-lantern tree. Once there, they gathered up the boxes and headed back to Halloween Town and to Jack's house.

"Thanks for the help, guys. Here, as a little gift."

**(Learned: Zero Gravity)**

"I'm guessing you guys are taking off?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. We'll be seeing you." Riku then opened a portal that then the four entered, it disappearing shortly after.

**Done! So, Jack showed us the holiday doors, as well as Christmas Town. The group fought a gargoyle heartless and won, thanks to Mystery. They met Santa Claus and got new changes to their appearances in Christmas Town. However, those costumes are only exclusive to Halloween and Christmas Town. So, next time we showed up in another world, the four will return to their normal appearances.**

**The four learned Zero Gravity and Atlas learns Strike Raid.**

**Also, by the time I've posted this chapter, it's Thanksgiving so, Happy Thanksgiving guys!**

**Until then, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


End file.
